Brought Down
by devilspawnINTHEHOUSE
Summary: Tris is majorly abused by her dad both mentally and physically. The gang could be her savior or they can bring her down more... what will happen? (They're in highschool)
1. First Day of the End of my Life

Author's Note: I will most likely try to update every other day, my life would be easier that way. If I get at least 15 reviews I will think about updating again that day. As you know this is a Divergent story. It has been a very long time since I actually read Divergent so don't get your panties in a twist when I get something wrong.

Disclaimer: This girl is so not Veronica Roth. She is not the kill main character type...

Chapter 1: First Day of the End of my Life

Tris PoV

The supposed cofty bed felt like hard wood to Tris. Her once sparkling grey blue eyes were bloodshot from crying herself to sleep last night. Yesterday she got beaten till she was raw and bloody with belt marks all on her scarred back. Her once soft and unblemished skin now had bruises everywhere. There was litterally no patch uncovered.

Tris once went suicidal. She spent months adding to the brusies she got from her horrible dad. Her mom was no better as she would just sit there and watch her get beaten raw every day. Her brother Caleb died when she was 3. Her dad believed she was the reason why he got serevrly sick. To put it simple she gets abused because she *killed* off a perfect child. When her dad found out about her going suicidal he gave her an extra beating for a whole year. It was horrendous. It was like going to Tatarus and coming back on the edge of your life. (PJO since I can't curse)

"Come here you little wench! You have to cook breakfast know dont you?" Her dad's gruff voice came from oitside the metal door. It felt like she was in a cellar half the time she was in her *stylish* room. Please note the sarcasm.

Tris tried to rush, but failed badly. She fell to the floor. Her ankle obviously broken or sprained, but she plowed on. Tris had to learn the hard way how to deal with immense pain. Beatrice quickly limped to her abnormally small closet. She looked at the clothes and then decuded to play it safe, so she pulled out a long sleeve baggy grey shirt and some extra large grey sweatpants. Tris practically ran to the bathroom to put on sone concealer. If her dad saw some of her bruises she will get hit twice as hard as she did last night, no one would want that. Tris plowed down the stairs using all her left over stength not to wince at every step. The key part about fitting in is acting. She learned how to act and put up astounding walls when she started to get abused.

"Come on wench! We have places to be, and you didn't even start breakfast yet!" Dad yelled his voice shaking the walls a little bit. Tris was finally down the stairs. She walked to the creamy colored kitchen thinking *This is going to be quite a day!*

**Author's Note: Your probaly thinking wow short, but I want to see if people will read this or not. Question should I continue? Please review! I wil answer them when I post my next chapter. Every time I get 15 reviews you guys earned an extra chapter. ***

**Thank you my lovelies,**  
**devilspawnINTHEHOUSE**


	2. As if my life couldn't get any worse

A/N I really have nothing to say except I update every other day unless something comes up... and I will have a poll on who to pair Tris with. Never fear! While I'm personally voting for fourtris I can't deny the crowds will. Please enjoy the story :-) (I answered all of the reviews in my note)

Disclaimer: I will never kill Tris! Enough said ;-)

Chapter 2: As if my Life couldn't get any worse...

Tris PoV

Tris ran out the building. Putting as much pressure as she could muster on her likely sprained ankle. The cemented steps were not helping her ankle as she rushed for school.

Tris stopped to look at the majestic house in front of her. It was a two story building with white flower designs in the cracks. Even though the house was huge it was a bland grey color showing they didnt care for wealth or so the house showed. Her dad(if she can even call him that) loves money and thats a fact. The grass was trimmed perfectly with flower bushes pushing up agaisnt the kitchen window and the base of the porch leaving a walk way for the stairs. I wish my life is as perfect as this my parents piece of land, Tris thought as she took in the beauty. Even though she would hate to admit it she actually like this wonderful building.

She sighed as she got into her rundown mustang that managed to take her to and from school every single day. Since she was already late she sped down the roads breaking about a dozen laws on the way to her new school.

(Time Laspe(About 30 minites later) )

Her head held high Tris got out of the silly excuse of a vehicle only to stop and gape like a fish. The school was huge. There looked to be about five buildings that had there own unique style.

The one near the train tracks had lots of spay paint covering the building, but it wasnt enough to not make out what was underneath. Spray paint on this building makes it look edgy. Like bad boy lives here go atbyour own risk edgy. The building its self was pitch black with lots of coloful spray paint adding flare to it. There was red trimming in the cracks that put a daredevil look to it. On the top of the building where a clock would usually go it said *Dauntless* in fancy script. Wow! Was all she could think as she looked over to the other buildings.

The next one which was Candor was in the same layout as Dauntless but it wasnt daredevilish. If you were there you would feel like your were in the presence of lawyers. The whole building was pristine white like they washed it everyday. To add a little flare there was black inside of the cracks kind of making it look like an office firm.

The one in the middle looked all superior. It was a royal blue with gold trimmings along the edges. If anything it looked like a place where the president would stay. It had double doors that looked like they were made from pure gold. It is very obvious how much work they put on it. At the top in gold cursive it said Erudite. It made Tris think of all the spoiled brats she sees around town. Since it was the biggest, she had to make a wild guess and say that this building was the main one.

The next one was very bland. If you were in a rush you would actually miss this paticulat building. It was all grey but beautiful nonetheless. Unlike the others the building has no other trim or random colors running down the cracks. It was just bland. Nothing noticeably special about it.

The last one was to be honest the definition of cheerfulness. Really open up a dictionary and look it up this building will be the picture. The building is a sunny yellow with an almost blood like red. Your thinking yeah not cheerful at all, but you haven't read all of the paragraph. They was spray paint on this one, but instead of the edgy thing Dauntless had going on, it was more peaceful and relaxed.

After gaping for well over five minutes Beatrice decided to walk over to what she assumed was the main building. Which ironically happened to ne Erudite. She used her left hand since her right was badly bruised. Suprisingly the door was fairly light considering it looked like it was made from gold. Tris walked down the long corridor making turns here and there. She finally stopped at this door that was labeled office. Here goes nothing... Tris thought as she turned the golden door knob...

A/N What is up with Erudite and gold? Lol what do you think we'll happen? I know the buildings weren't realistic, but if I was reading this I would like the factions separated some way. Her ankle is still bruised I just didn't write about it. Tell me the pairing you want and I will start casting votes. If there is anything wrong REVIEW! Another thing what will you guys like to read. I would definitely love to keep you guys reading till the end of this story. :-)

~devilspawnINTHEHOUSE


	3. Not so bad after all or so it seems

A/N: This week is the start of my never ending schedule (I will think about posting it on my page) well until the story ends(I also might start another story... depends). So sorry for not updating its just that I didnt have time. Between cathing up on books and watching some movies. I couldn't really write a chapter. If you had to choose between writing or reading The Fault in Our Stars or watch Transformers 4 you tell me you will update? I know I promised every other day. It will start this week! PROMISE... just dont hold me accounted for that.

My votes for who to pair Tris with:

Four:1

Will:0

Uriah:0

Zeke:0

Dont fret you can still vote! Just review your answer. If I implie a pair it is not really the pair but I need something and people and the voting is taking forever... so yeah! If you had any other boys in mind feel free to review.

Disclaimer: I never will own Divergent... so stop asking!:-)

* * *

Chapter 3: Not so Bad after all... or so it seems

Tris PoV

* * *

Tris was walking down the hall to what she assumed was the administration office. Before she could marvel the beauty of the inside of the Erudite building, the fancy golden door opened. In the doorway stood a figure who looked her age that had navy blue eyes that would have bern pretty if the didn't look jerkish. Her eyes looked him up and down. He was wearing black clothing that almost complimented his nice muscles.

"Ugh newbies!" The boy mumbled under his breath although it was apparent he wanted her to hear what he said.

"Excuse me!" Tris said in a slightly squeaky voice. She really did have to get through that with her father she automatically knows when something terrible is about to happen. It is just a sixth sense. Behind the jerkish dude was about 7 people who were laughing there arse off. For what the world, or Tris will never know.

Tris turned into a ripe tomato as she studied everyone. By the way they carried themselves it was quite obvious that they were popular, or somewhere around that ranking. One of the boys had reddish blondish hair and celery green eyes. He wore pitch black clothes like everyone else but he didn't look natural in them. The girl that was linked on his arm already stating that they are a couple had tannish skin and dark brown hair that stopped right by her sholder blades. She had chocolatey eyes that made you feel all warm inside kind of like hot chocolate on a cokd day. Her personal appearance made Tris she could shop for hours at a time picking out the latest fashions.

The girl on the left to them had long sandy brown hair and brownish eyes. Her hair stopped around mid-back leaving her slightly stunning with her ebony clothes. The boy she was leaning on was slightly taller than her. He had Brown hair, brown eyes, and the brownish complexion like his brother, that was on the other side of him.

Before Tris could analyze some more people of The Gang as she will refer to them know huffed and stalked off. (Or so it seems. Tris is very dramatic in this story) Every person in this building cleared a path for them. Almost as if they were scared of them. She ponders this. *They are trouble stay away from them Tris*, she thought to herself as she entered the slightly dimmed room.

* * *

Uriah PoV

* * *

That girl gave me the creeps. She kept analyzing us like some crazed Erudite. I mean I know were hot but the way she looked at us was downright deadly. The girl looked pretty new, and she was pretty hot we could probaly set Four. I inwardly smiled as I pulled out my Samsung Galaxy Slll. Everyone but Four who was in the front leading us to the compund (also known as DAUNTLESS) pulled out there phones.

Christina: U guys see that girl?

Will:Uh yeah that look she gave us was a little creepy!

Shaunna: Should we set 4 up with her or naugh

Marlene: No for all we know we might start bullying her

Zeke: She got a point

Christina: But he is always down in the dumps

Me: True but what girl will want to date someone or hang around with people that bullies her?

Shaunna: TRUE! But I swear he is going to be the first guy with 37 cats

Will:That will be a sight

Everyone started cracking up at that. Leaving a very curious Four up in front. Has he every heard of the saying. Curiousity killed the cat!

* * *

Four PoV

* * *

Ugh that ugly little wench. What was wrong with her? Analyzing us like that. Because of that her life will be like the devil him self took a very special interest in her. Which is kind of true. People say I am the reincarnation of the devil.

My friends behind bursted out in laughter. Being me I started to wonder what was so funny. Then I thought of the line that made everyone wary what they were curious about. Curiousity killed the cat. I do like my life, so I let it go. My loose fitting darker blue than normal denim jeans started to suffocate me. My button down black colored shirt didnt help me at all as I struggled with breathing without being noticeable. *Are they laughing at me?* I thought...

After a few minutes of what it seemed like endless walking we stopped at our school in a school. (Get it? No?) When we got inside I inwardly groaned this was going to be a long day... let alone year.

* * *

Christina PoV

* * *

The freaky girl that analyzed us was right beside my locker. She wore very baggy grey clothes. She looked like she came from Abnegation. I wouldn't be suprised to be honest. She carried herself like a social outcast. Which is technically Abnegation

She opened up her very plain backpack and started sorting out her locker. Everyone was also staring at my locker that used to be a meeting space for almost everything. Like parties, homework, sleepovers, etc.

I walked up to her. Making sure to put alot of sass in my step. My golden hoops were swaying to the click clack my heels made as I headed over to the girl slowly but steadily. Everyone held there breath not even a small pin dropped, but the girl didn't notice.

"Excuse me! This is my little groups meeting place, so you kind of need to leave!" I say very slow like, in case she was an idiot.

"Oh! I am so sorry. My name is Tris by the way." She said.

"I don't care. Could you just please leave!" I say in exasperation. This girl clearly does not take a hint...

* * *

A/N Was this good? I sure do hope so it took 30 minutes to write and about another 30 to edit until there was little to no mistakes. Please review and don't forget to vote. It is kind of hard to make a story without a pairing. Just saying. If you have ideas you want to share feel free. I will give you all the credit. Thanks for taking the tine to read my story... I just realized my longest chapter EVER. Next chapter I will tell you some fanfics I find very good. Again thanks for reading.

~devilspawnINTHEHOUSE


	4. Flashbacks

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. They are the highlight of my day other than one of the stories I follow getting updated. I literally squeal, jump up and down, then finally sit back down and get ready for the chapter. Any one find that amusing?

Poll:

Four:5

Uriah:4

Zeke:0

Will:0

It seems everyone wants a fourtris story, but we are far from the end of voting. Plus Uriah is catching up. Who said that he was dating Marlene? Obviously not me!

Disclaimer: If I own Divergent I will be sitting in a sauna not a care in the world, but im not since I am writing this story...

* * *

Last time on Brought Down...

"Excuse me! This is my little groups meeting place, so you kind of need to leave!" I say very slow like, in case she was an idiot.

"Oh! I am so sorry. My name is Tris by the way." She said.

"I don't care. Could you just please leave!" I say in exasperation. This girl clearly does not take a hint...

* * *

Christina PoV

When the gir- I mean Tris left I was practically throwing a mini partying. I was jumping up and down, spinning around, and if I had candy it would be up in the air like a pinatá just burst open. Crazy, right?

My friends gathered around me in a huddle. Exactly like football, we were trying to get our game plan.

"So... Uriah and I decided to have a party this Friday night. It should be epic!" Zeke said as his foot tapped with obviously pure excitement.

"Who are we hitting next?" Marlene asked effectively cutting down all topic of partying. (She means bullying.)

"Well... the new girl could learn not to mess with us? She was quite rude.." Will said in a hushed whisper so news doesn't get around. When he pulled back up he put a protective arm around me shoulder.

Then I realized Four wasn't participating in the conversation. I cocked my head then said, "What do you suggest we do Four?"

He looked like he didn't want to contribute to this conversation, but he couldn't back out because seven pairs of eyes were waiting for an answer.

"Uh..." Four started to mumble stuff under his breath then seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, "We could show 'the new girl' not to mess with us, and here's the plan!"

* * *

Tris PoV

I kept up my tough persona on until I turned the corner. You thought I was actually tough? Please, if you want to fit in and not be the social outcast you absolutely need to learn how to act. It is a common thing. I swear half thoose people in that group act there way through school then break down at home.

I sighed as I plugged my earphones in effectively missing the bell. About 5 mins later during Problem by Arianna Grande I noticed that no one was in the hall. A sick realization hurried me to my class. If they told my dad, I could be in a boat load of trouble.

At that I took off running. In record tine I was at the my destination. Obviously this is my homeroom and 1st period. My first period is calculus which in my opinion is a good thing to get out of the way.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door effectively training all eyes on me. Everybody was gaping whether because my clothing or me being late I am unsure of which one. The teacher had a mixture of shock and anger mixed into her facial features. I could already tell she was strict.

"Um..." Real smooth I thought as I willed myself to at least say my name, "Sorry I was late... have no excuse for that, but I am new hear and my name is-"

"Beatrice Prior. Please sit down so we could get on with the lesson." said in a monotone.

I trudged to my seat after I examined the place. It was a pretty plain room which I could have guess the teacher is a total nut. Really it looked like a jail cell with a desk and s door instead of bars, bed, and a toilet.

Taking a quick scan of the students I immediately recognised the people that I ran into twice. The obviously hate me, but the last available seat was next to them. Some people gave me pitying looks that only served to make me nervous.

"Today !" snapped at me. I unconsciously picked up the pace and sat next to the girl that yelled at me near the lockers. Really, I am still confused of why she yelled at me, but I learned not to question people the hard way.

(Flash Back)

I was about 3 years old. I had a very big smile on my face and pig tails. I was wearing overalls because my brother was suppossed to take me to the park. At the time I didn't understand anything. I didn't know my brother was serevrly sick, or that everything was going to change.

A scream of anguish was heard from inside of my brothers room. My usual sunny smile was placed with a slight frown. That scream made me a little uneasy. I slowly walked up the stairs taking the route to Caleb's room. The door was slightly ajar. I looked in the room to find my mom and dad crying on Caleb. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

"What happened?" My tiny mind barely able to registered that my beloved brother died.

"You made him sick this is all your fault!" My father said as he started to cover him with a sheet.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing that?" I would have fored more questions if a belt didn't crash against my back.

"You will learn to do things without question little wench. It is nice of us to keep you. I am mad you KILLED Caleb."

(Flashback end)

Tears were steaming down my face. I tried my best to rub theqn off to no avail. I just hate ny life if only I can run away from the pain. Be free. Before my brother died he always said, "Be Brave you will never know what fate has planned." Well it looks like he's right, but do I still have it in me to be brave.

* * *

A/N: So sorry I was suppossed to post this yesterday, but lost track of time and couldn't finish it. I'm so sorry. Anyways a fanfic that is under Divergent fandom that I thonk you should check out is... Working With Cupid by LoveIsOneCrazyWord. Thanks forbreading my fanfic and do me a favour and check thus out. It is rrally good. See you tomorrow prehaps. Happy 4th of July! What do you think the plan is? Keep voting pairings won't happen for along time!

~devilspawnINTHEHOUSE


End file.
